


the shoulders of a gentleman

by finkpishnets



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy’s perfectly aware that the only reason he keeps dragging himself out of bed at six in the morning on the weekends is because of Teddy Altman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shoulders of a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on eljay 24/7/2012 for the [CITIUS, ALTIUS, FORTIUS](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/45065.html): multi-fandom olympics au ficathon.

If Tommy’s to be believed, he’s already won. Which, fair enough, his brother is the fastest sprinter the American team’s ever known, and his average times beat out pretty much everyone since Usain Bolt, but they’re still just in the meet stages and Tommy’s ego is going to seriously weigh him down if he doesn’t stop inflating it soon.

Honestly, Billy’s not really sure why he still comes to these things; it’s not like Tommy cares, not when he’s constantly surrounded by people wanting to say how great he is, and Billy only ends up reading in the stands anyway, an activity that could be done just as easily in the comfort of his own room.

Yet here he is again, watching as Tommy leaves the competition in the dust, and pretending like he’s interested.

Which he’s not.

At least, not in his brother or the races or the results.

Okay, so Billy’s perfectly aware that the only reason he keeps dragging himself out of bed at six in the morning on the weekends is because of Teddy Altman who is pretty much the best looking guy Billy has _ever seen_ and also the biggest wildcard the Olympic team has ever considered. It’s not really fair; sure, Teddy’s larger than the other guys, but Billy’s pretty sure that’s only because he was carved out of stone by the Greek gods or something, and the only thing keeping him from beating the others time and time again is his own lack of self-confidence. Billy’s not sure that Teddy has all that many friends at these things and, well, he knows that feeling so the least he can do is be there to offer a smile should Teddy look his way.

Which doesn’t really happen, or, if it does Billy wouldn’t know because he’s too busy hiding his blush behind a book.

So, yes, he’s a coward. Whatever. He’s sixteen, he’s allowed to be.

His mom keeps asking him if he’s interested in track whilst Tommy laughs until his sides hurt, and Billy has to remind her that he’s asthmatic and also likely to trip over his own feet if he ever tries. He’s pretty sure she knows he’s gay but he’s still not going to tell her about his stupid, unrequited crush over the dinner table.

Tommy whoops as he crosses the finish line a good two seconds before anyone else, and Billy’s temporarily distracted by the sight of his brother cartwheeling so he doesn’t notice anyone sit down next to him until he’s greeted with Teddy’s nervous smile and a possibly heart attack of his own.

“Hi,” Teddy says. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re Billy, right?”

Billy nods and tries to fight down the blush spilling across his cheeks, and he must look like a wide-eyed idiot, but Teddy’s smiling properly now and oh god, totally the Greek gods.

“Aren’t you supposed to be racing soon?” Billy says, and then wants to punch himself when Teddy’s smile drops.

“Yeah,” Teddy says. “Yeah.”

“You’re really good,” Billy says, and when Teddy shoots him a dubious look: “No, honestly. You pace yourself way better than anyone on the team and when you’re focused no one can keep up with you.”

Teddy blinks and stares at Billy for a moment, his own cheeks darkening. “Oh,” he says eventually. “Thank you. I guess the trouble is _staying_ focused. I don’t know.”

Billy hums and tries not to think about the way Teddy’s knee is so close.

“Maybe you just need to give yourself incentives?” he says, and oh, now Teddy’s shoulder is pressed against his.

“You’re right,” Teddy says, sounding happier, and Billy turns to look at him when he leans forward. “So, how about this: if I win today, you go out with me?”

Billy freezes. “Um,” he says, then: “what?”

“Nothing big,” Teddy says. “Just pizza or something.”

“Oh,” Billy says. “Pizza. Um. Right. Okay.”

“Yeah?” Teddy says, and the rush of breath he lets out makes Billy think that maybe Teddy’s as nervous about this whole conversation as he is.

Which actually helps.

A lot.

“Yeah,” he says, ducking his head to hide the smile he can’t fight, and Teddy reaches out to touch his arm for just a moment before standing up.

“Okay,” Teddy says. “So, I’m going to go win now, okay? And I’ll call you later?”

Billy nods, then calls out after him. “No, hang on, you don’t have my number!”

“Sure I do,” Teddy calls back. “I got it from Tommy weeks ago, I’ve just been too afraid to use it up ‘til now.”

Which, oh.

Billy’s going to make Tommy _signs_. With gold stars. And possibly glitter.

He loves this stupid sport.


End file.
